


3. The Furnace Crackled

by Limelight_Write



Series: MCYT Prompts [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream’s a bitch, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, hahaha script the dream team together more, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088627
Kudos: 11





	3. The Furnace Crackled

“It’s cold.”

“I lit the furnace for you, George,” Sapnap sighed, leaning against the counter and pulling at his hair.

“Oh,” George looked numbly up at the furnace, “You did, didn’t you?”

“George, you’re out of it. Have you been sleeping?”

George shrugged softly, blinking twice at the wall, “I guess not.”

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is it because of Dream?” Sapnap cocked his head to the side, rubbing George’s shoulders.

“I...” George looked up at Sapnap with tears welling up in his eyes, “How could he say that?”

“Say... what, exactly?” So much had happened lately that he couldn’t keep track of who had said what anymore.

“That he doesn’t... that he only cares about the discs, how could he...? After everything?”

“Oh,” Sapnap crossed over to sit beside George, pulling him into a sideways hug, the shorter man turning and burying his face into Sapnap’s chest, choking back sobs, Sapnap ‘sh’ing him gently, “It’s okay, Gogy, Dream is just...”

“Power hungry? Insane? A fucking idiot?” George sobbed, Sapnap holding him closer.

“Yeah, something like that,” Sapnap smiled softly, “Do you remember when it was just us, and Dream, and Bad, and Callahan, and Alyssa? Before Tommy, and Tubbo, and Wilbur?” George made a quiet strangled sound, “That was easier, huh?”

“It was never meant to be.” George breathed, his voice shaky.

“It was never meant to be.”Sapnap agreed, stroking George’s hair lovingly.


End file.
